A Change In Tactics
by lcoro528
Summary: Robin wanted him. But how could she? Maybe a close friend would help...? Maybe so... and maybe not. Read to find out. Violence at the end due to the T rating.


I wanted to do a little Chrobin (Chrom x Robin) into this, because... why not? Also, this Robin is female, and takes place after Renewal (Ch. 10) and when the Shepherds are ready to face Gangerl. Nothing I own here, which belongs to their respective orders. Also... in this fictional, Chrom has A support with Robin, Robin has A with Sumia, and Sumia has a C with Chrom.

* * *

Everything is quiet for the Shepherds. It was night time, and everyone was in bed, save for sentries… and one tent with a light on!

In there, the tactician with white hair going down to her shoulders was looking at a mirror that her friend provided an outfit for her. "Are you sure, Sumia?" She asked. "I feel a little bit uncomfortable wearing such armor. I mean… I'm not sure if _I_ want to wear it!"

"Don't be so shy, Robin!" Sumia said, reassuringly. "Besides, I've given up on Chrom. I know you've won his heart at some point, and I want to help you!"

"Thanks?" She asked questioningly. "But… I don't like this armor, Sumia. It's… kind of revealing!"

Before sentries were up, Robin came over to Sumia's tent as requested. Sumia gave her some armor and told her to wear it, though she was kind enough to turn away and give her some form of privacy until she's done.

When Robin put the armor on and she looked at herself, she blushed a small shade of red, and it has yet to leave. "I think I'm more comfortable in my tactician robes."

"Please, Robin?" Sumia asked. Robin shook her head, then proceeded to take the armor off, not bothering if Sumia's around, though she blushed a little.

"We're both women, Sumia. I'll have to get used to it." Once the armor was off, Robin placed her robes back on, and her blush was gone. "I think it's time I get some sleep, Sumia. I'll make sure I don't get spotted! Though… tell Chrom that I may not show up in time to attack Gangrel."

"I'll inform him! But thanks for coming over." Robin nodded and waved goodbye to her best friend before exiting Sumia's tent, and getting past the sentries before making it back to her tent, where there's a mirror for her.

"Hmm…" She opened her robes a little and brought out one of her legs. "I guess… I _should_ give it a try?" She decided on what to do tonight!

She waits for the right moment, and sneaks out of her tent. She goes past through the sentries posted around the camp grounds without getting spotted as she headed into the weapon storage tent!

Inside, she tries out every Lance that she could manage. Once she finds the perfect one, she snoops around and found a spare Arms Scroll! She takes that and leaves the tent.

"Is someone there?!" She looked and saw Frederick looking at her, but he doesn't see her that well!

Before Frederick could ask again, Robin turned on her heel and ran off. "Get back here!" Frederick called out and chased her. "And return what you took!"

She tried outrunning him, but she knows that he has better stamina than her and knows that she'll be overrun in due time! She managed to have a Wind tomb on her person as she took it out and opened it!

Then she turned around and unleashed a weak wind spell that blasted Frederick off of his feet! Once done, she closed the book and continued running!

Frederick got back up, but could only see a small silhouette run towards a nearby forest. "Must've escaped!" He said before returning to camp to inspect the damage. He saw that nothing too major was stolen. "Just an iron lance and an Arms Scroll. We've already had enough experience with our weapons, so we should be fine without both of them. Either way, that lance was close to breaking point, anyway."

When Robin continued to run away, she went into a forest! Though her movement is hindered, she'll be able to hide better within the trees surrounding her as she looks for a specific animal. She eventually stopped at a tree to catch her breath!

"That… was a… close one…" She breathed. "Had I… been defenseless… he… would've… caught me!" Robin continued through the forest, though she feels weaker with each step.

She made it out of the forest, but got on her knees. "I… have to… keep going…!" She tried getting back up, but her body refuses. "I… have… to…" She fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

When she was about to wake up, she felt the sunlight hit her eyes, then it became blocked by something!

She opens her eyes, but freaks out as she quickly got up and took a few paces back, to see an animal there. "A… pegasus?" She asked surprisingly.

The pegasus approached her without harm and nuzzled her left pocket. She pushed lightly on the mane and the pegasus walked back a bit. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an apple. "You… wanted this, don't you?"

The pegasus shuddered its mane and Robin smiled. "I guess you do!" Taking the stem off, she approached the pegasus with her arm outstretched. The pegasus followed her and started eating the apple.

When the pegasus finished, she pulled it away and petted the pegasus. "You're a good girl, aren't you?" The pegasus shuddered its mane again, and she smiled. She learned enough from Sumia, as well as being forced to read the animal nonfiction book _A Simpleton's Guide to Pegasus Care_.

She ended up reading it cover to cover, by surprise! She petted the pegasus before stepping back. "I'm going to change, okay?" The pegasus shuddered once more and turned around, giving her some form of privacy.

She took off her robes and clothes as she puts on the pegasus knight armor that she also stole before taking the lance and Arms Scroll. Once finished, she let out a short whistle, and the pegasus turned back around.

She pulled out the Arms Scroll and started reading it. When she finished, the book burst into flames! She tossed it upwards, and the flames were gone… but so was the book! "That's weird." She said, then turned back at the pegasus. "Wanna go for a ride?"

The pegasus whinnied a little, as if to tell her something! "A… name?" Another shuddered mane. "I guess you need one!" She looked at the pegasus as she thought hard of a name. "Hmm… how about… Amelia?" The pegasus shuddered her mane, again. "Amelia it is, then!"

Robin approached her pegasus, named Amelia, as she got on. "Now… not to rough, okay?" She said softly. "This is my first time riding one."

Amelia started going forward before spreading her wings and started flying as Robin pulled out her two lances: An iron one and a javelin! "Please find Chrom." She said.

Amelia took off in a direction towards Plegia, and Robin sees what's happening! A battle is breaking out! Everyone's paired up except for Lissa, who's holding a little bit on her own, but she needs assistance! "Amelia!" She said. "Get to the girl who's alone!" She readies her javelin as she spots a Plegian sneaking up behind Lissa!

She aims as best she could and tossed the javelin with all her might! She saw Lissa turn around just in time to block an attack with her trusty staff before the javelin Robin tossed impaled the Plegian as he hit the ground.

Lissa didn't feel the Plegian right behind her as she turned around and saw him! She raised her staff at the right angle as it blocked the axe swing. "You're pretty tough, aren't you?" The Plegian asked before gasping so suddenly as he fell backwards because Lissa pushed when she felt less resistance.

Lissa looked again and saw a javelin impaled on his body. She turns back, but sees no one. "Strange," she said. "Who just saved my life? I know it's not Sumia, because she's with Chrom! Cordelia is assisting Ricken, and everyone else is too far away!"

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a Thunder tomb. "Time for those freaks to pay!" She said as she traverses through the sandy terrain as she fires a thunder spell at an unknowingly Plegian who took the full blow and was on the ground, dead!

Robin smiled, then steered Amelia towards Chrom as she saw him on the ground with no one nearby! "NO!" She cried out as she have Amelia charge into the frey of the battle between Chrom and Gangrel as she prepares another javelin throw!

"Such a shame, Princey." Gangrel said as he prepares to stab Chrom. When he hit the ground from an attack, Falchion was out of reach from him. "It has to end like this. I'm sorry… but at least you'll get to see your sister again!"

"You monster!" Chrom called out, but closed his eyes for the finishing blow! When it never came, he opened them to see Gangrel a little distance away, not even looking at him!

Chrom took the opportunity to get up and quickly reached Falchion! He picked it up and faced Gangrel, only to see him fight a pegasus knight. "Sumia?" He said quietly before shaking his head. "I told her to assist Cordelia. Who is that person fighting Gangrel?"

As Robin saw that Gangrel was about to stab Chrom, she tossed the javelin and made a perfect pierce as it didn't kill him, but made him second guess as he turned and saw her as she dived past him and nicked his shoulder!

She turned back to see a trail of lightning reach her! She lifted the lance up and it blocked the attack. "Amelia…" She said. "Let's teach this Mad King who he's dealing with!"

Amelia whinnied as she charged after Gangrel! He was about to strike again, but without the magic! "NOW!" Robin cried out and Amelia lifted higher as Robin jumped, making a flip as she dropped right in front of Gangrel as she pushed him back with her lance!

"So… you want to challenge me?" Robin said nothing, but lifted her lance in defense. "That's what I thought!"

Gangrel charged after her, and she side-stepped away! She made an opportunity to strike him again! _So I'm going to take Chrom's place, huh?_ She had a mask on to prevent anyone from recognizing her.

Gangrel tried striking her without the magic, and Robin parried every single one of them! However, on the tenth parry, all three heard a loud _SNAP_ as her lance broke in two! Gangrel jumped back and laughed! "How can you defend yourself… with a broken lance?!"

He continued laughing, but Robin tossed the piece with the spear head, and it impaled Gangrel's heart, cutting his laughter short and coughed up blood! "F-Fool…" He said rasply before falling… dead!

Robin sighed. "Excuse me?" She turned around, and saw Chrom. "Thank you, whoever you are. You saved my life. Had you not shown up…" Chrom didn't finish as Robin silenced him.

"Listen," she said, "you are meant for something even greater than you know. I know it, because…" Robin brought a hand to her face and took off her mask, surprising Chrom!

"ROBIN?!" He cried out. "How did you…?"

"Works like a charm, Chrom!" She called out. "Finally, I manage to sneak on you without you recognizing me!"

"Wait… you were saying that you were in multiple disguises… and I saw through every single one of them?" She nodded. "I… can't believe I never saw that coming."

"First, I tried being cheerful like Lissa, but you saw through it because you told me that I wasn't that sincere. Secondly, I tried the swap on you where I dress like Sumia and Sumia dresses like me, but her tripping gave it away. Then I tried being like Miriel, but her vocabulary stumped me. Now, with a mask and being a Pegasus Knight… I fooled you that time!"

"I'll be honest… when I saw you on a pegasus and wearing a mask, I thought you were one of the fallen Pegasus Knights that somehow escaped death."

A soldier, then, appeared towards them. "Sir!" He called out, and Chrom turned to him. "The enemy is dropping their weapons."

"Order our troops to cease fighting at once."

"Yes, Sir!" He walked off.

An hour or two later, the Khans, along with Chrom and Robin in her Pegasus Knight armor, were in a small discussion. "This is it, then." Regnant Khan Flavia spoke. "Once we deliver the terms, peace shall be returned."

Chrom just nodded, but he wasn't smiling. "We won. But… I don't feel like celebrating…"

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet!" Khan Basilio told him. "It's good that you know now." Flavia indicated that Ferox had lost a lot of troops and should tend to their dead.

"Flavia…" Chrom said apologetically. "I fell bad that you're army has risked a lot. If there's anything that I can do to repay the favor… just say so."

Flavia smiled at him. "In that case, hand over the Fire Emblem, and we'll call it square!" Both Chrom and Robin took a step back in surprise, and then she laughed. "Just a little Feroxi humor!"

Both calmed down. "Have you seen Plegia's treasury? They have more than enough gold to pay for the damages!"

Chrom nodded, and then everyone left except for him and Robin. He, then, turn to her. "Chrom…" She started. "You look so serious."

"I… I think I owe you an apology. This wasn't your war to fight." Robin giggled a little at that.

"I _chose_ to fight it!" Chrom shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"All I've been thinking about is stopping Gangrel, no matter the cost. Even… my own life would not have been too high a price to pay."

Robin got a little agitated, but kept her cool. "It would have been for us!" She said angrily, but blushed ever so slightly. "And… for me."

Chrom took a deep breath as he removed his arm from her, looking into her brown eyes. "I've been thinking a lot lately… about everything. And about you, Robin." He smiled. "In many ways, you're the best fighter I've ever known… and the best friend. You're a special woman, and I…"

Chrom blushed very lightly. "I wonder if you think of me as more than your leader?"

Robin was a bit surprised by the question he asked, and did her best to tell the truth. "I think of you as a great man, and… dear to my heart."

"I never want to let you go, Robin. Does that make me selfish?!" Robin took some time to think about it. When she was ready, her response surprised him as she smiled.

"If so, then let me be selfish, too! I would be with you… always." The two were silent for a few minutes… at least, until Chrom spoke again.

"Robin."

"Yes, Chrom?"

"We met under unusual circumstances, but lives have been made from far less. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine!" He held her hand. "What I want to ask you… Well, what I mean is…"

He tried to think about how to say it as he realizes that it's his one shot. So he got down on one knee as he pulls out a ring, bearing the crest of Ylisse, and showing it to her as he blushes harder. "Will you marry me?"

Robin was stunned, and was blushing harder. All she wanted was to be close to Chrom. But being this close… she couldn't deny this closeness to him… except for the fact that the two walked in on each other when the other was naked. "Yes!" She called out.

Chrom was surprised for a minute before he started smiling and gets up. "With a word, you've made me the happiest man in all the realm!" He holds her hand closer and was about to place the ring on her finger, but he looks at her. "Now… I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future. Because my first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people."

And with that, he slips the ring in her finger. "But then, we can begin our life together." She smiled back.

"That's all right. I'm a tactician, remember? I'll figure something out." Chrom agrees, and something came to Robin's mind. "I can't help but think back to the day we first met. Strange, isn't it? The way fate brought us together? I am a lucky woman to have met you, and luckier still now."

"I know together, we can bring joy back to the royal palace! I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us… my love!"

Robin giggled a little, and the two shared a tender kiss together.


End file.
